I'll Serve You
by LavenderLilac0
Summary: Haruhi Kyouya. Lemon! Haruhi is left alone with Kyouya when the host club goes to the beach. She's the Host Club Dog so she must serve! LavenderLilac0


I'll Serve You LavenderLilac0

"Oh my. You broke the vase we were going to use in the auction." The Twins shook their heads as Haruhi froze on the floor.

"Abut paying for this…" Haruhi turned to face Kyouya slowly. He pushed up his glasses but didn't look at her.

"You can pay for this right?" Tamaki smiled and looked down at her. He went on with his little speech. "Then you will work it off! You're… The Host Club Dog!"

"Dog?" Despair washed over her.

"You start tomorrow." Kyouya actually smiled at her as she scurried out the door.

_The Next Morning…_

"Get the coffee."

"Okay…"

"More sugar."

"Okay…"

"Milk!"

"OKAY!" Haruhi scurried back and forth fetching Tamaki this and that. Damn rich bastards.

"You shouldn't push her." Oh thank you Mori Sempai! Haruhi's savior.

"Nonsense! She's out dog!" The Twins laughed and stuck their tongues out at Haruhi. She rolled her eyes and brought Tamaki his milk.

"We're leaving early today. Going to the beach. Are you in Mother?" Tamaki sipped his tea and eyed Kyouya who was busily typing away.

"Sorry Daddy but I'm busy." Kyouya pushed up his glasses and glanced at Haruhi.

"You'll be keeping our dog company then." Tamaki sighed and the Twins shrugged. Mori and Honey were busy playing with bunny.

"Off we go!" Tamaki set down his cup and everyone except Kyouya and Haruhi got up and left the Host Club Music Room. Haruhi thought that since she'd had nothing better to do, she'd just clean the tables a bit.

"What are you doing?" Kyouya's voice surprised Haruhi when he suddenly appeared behind her. No laptop in his hands.

"Cleaning of course." Haruhi answered quietly.

"If you want to pay off your debt faster, then I have something else you could do little dog. You can serve me." Kyouya moved closer to Haruhi, pressing his body against hers.

Haruhi felt her face heat up as the warmth of Kyouya's body surged through her.

"K-Kyouya? What are you saying?" Haruhi was so flustered, she barely managed to speak.

"I'm telling you to serve me." He whispered coolly in her ear. She shivered when she felt his hot breath.

"How am I going yo do that? How would you like me to serve you?" Haruhi blushed at her own comments but tried to keep herself collected.

"Come with me Haruhi." Kyouya kissed her neck quickly as he took her hand and lead her towards another room which she assumed was a closet.

Wrong Haruhi.

"What the hell?" A.K.A. Damn Rich Bastards.

It's…Tamaki's thing. Comes in handy though. Wouldn't you say?" Kyouya tugged her arm and locked the door.

"That depends, do you guys always need a room with a king sized bed?" Haruhi marveled at the huge room around her.

"Secrets should stay secrets Haruhi." Kyouya pulled her towards the bed and then pushed her down.

"I thought I was supposed to do the serving?" Haruhi smiled playfully as Kyouya climbed on the bed and put her on his lap. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she playfully squeezed him with her legs.

"Don't do that. I'll pounce on you." Kyouya laughed quietly and unbuttoned Haruhi's white collard shirt. Haruhi did the same to him. She gasped when she slid off the shirt and it exposed his chiseled muscular figure. Sexiest abs she's ever seen.

"Haruhi. What's wrong with you? Binding?" Kyouya growled under his breath and it sent shivers through her body.

"They get in the way so I bind them." She replied quickly.

"What a waste of a beautiful body." Kyouya still smiled and unclipped the clasp of Haruhi's white lace bra. Her real breasts were exposed.

"Stop staring! It's embarrassing." Haruhi groaned as she squeezed him with her legs again.

"That's it. I warned you. I'm going to pounce." He pushed her onto a pillow and she laughed.

She gasped when Kyouya licked her breast and nibbled while unbuttoning her pants and sliding them off like they were nothing.

Off came his pants too.

Against her leg, Haruhi could heel Kyouya's hard dick. It made her squirm in a good way.

"Now I'll serve you." Haruhi lifted herself up and sat Kyouya up.

Slowly, Haruhi made a trail of kissed and licks down his lips, neck, abs, and down to his stomach. It took all Kyouya had not to pounce on her right then. Pulling off his black boxers exposed his long, thick dick.

To Haruhi, it was a thing of pleasure. She wanted it. You'd never guess form looking at her. She really had C cup breast.

She placed her little hands on the length and moved only her fingers VERY slowly.

A growl. "Haruhi. Don't tease." He wanted yo pump into her hand so badly.

"That's no fun." She tried to growl back at him. Taking no heed to his threat, Haruhi started moving her hands up and down the hot, thick dick. She bent her head down and kissed the top lightly, a slight moan escaped Kyouya's lips. Then she used her tongue. Licking it all over. His sweet taste filling her mouth. Then she put it all in her mouth.

"Ahhh~!" Kyouya moaned and gripped the sheets as Haruhi sucked his cock in and out of her mouth. Rubbed it up and down with her hands. She sucked his balls into her mouth and made his grip her head.

_*Splurt*_

Without warning, the hot juices of Kyouya splurted right into her mouth. She swallowed the sweet juice but some of it ended up covering her breast. Making them slippery and sticky.

"Oh my. You made me messy." Haruhi laughed as Kyouya smiled at her.

"It's your fault. All your squeezing and teasing."

"But it wouldn't be fun without all of that Kyouya!"

"Oh yeah? This will be fun though." Kyouya pushed Haruhi down and tore off her white panties.

"Oh!" It surprised her. But even more surprising was the wet and hot feeling inside her pussy. "Kyouya!" She moaned his name. Music to his ears.

"Yes Haruhi?" He looked up at her. Her legs spread on either side of his head.

"No. Don't stop." she moaned and wriggled her hips waiting for that hot pleasure again.

Kyouya chuckled. "Of course my Haruhi. But I think you'll need something more."

"Yes Kyouya. Please."

"That's a good dog. Bed for it like a little slut."

_*Slam*_

"AH!" Kyouya slammed 2 fingers inside of Haruhi's tight pussy.

"Yes Kyouya. Oh baby!" She moaned and sighed as he pushed his fingers in and out.

Kyouya laughed and pulled his fingers out. Haruhi stared at him as he licked his fingers and smiled. He grabbed her and she positioned herself on top of his dick.

"Go ahead Haruhi." Kyouya whispered in a sexy, raspy voice.

She held his shoulders for support and wriggled for a bit.

He moaned as she did. She felt the tip and wiggled it up and down her opening.

"No Haruhi." Kyouya glared at her but she just smiled at him. She slowly went further down and it went deeper into her pussy. She couldn't help moaning when his dick filled her pussy whole.

As soon as he was all the way in, he started pumping into her. Thrusting so hard, it made her scream. "Kyouya! You're going to break me!" Haruhi managed to scream between moans and gasps.

"That was my plan." Kyouya whispered. In and out, in and out. Each time thrusting in harder, spilling cum from her pussy. Screaming and moaning so much that their throats were sore.

Kyouya squeezed and massaged Haruhi's breast and then pushed her down.

"Oh Kyouya! Faster!" Haruhi gasped and gripped the sheets. She felt the amazing burning sensation deep inside her. With each thrust, the pleasure increased like an inactive volcano ready to erupt.

"Yeah. Tell me who's the best Haruhi." Kyouya moaned and pumped faster.

"You Kyouya! Oh You!" Haruhi felt it. She was almost there. Maximum pleasure. It was coming. And she didn't know if she could handle it. Kyouya's long thick dick was all she needed at that moment.

_*Splurt!*_

"AHHH~!"

"HARUHI~!"

Kyouya blasted into Haruhi and they both screamed at the top of their lungs. There was so much hot cum when Kyouya pulled out, it starting leaking out of Haruhi's pussy.

They both lay gasping on the bed.

Finally Haruhi said "Did you enjoy the service sir?"

Kyouya turned to her and smiled. "Of course dog. So tomorrow I'll Serve You."

End


End file.
